1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube-based liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are been widely used in applications for displaying information, for example, mobile telephones, electronic notebooks, computers, because it can be operated with extremely low power consumption and provide a flat screen. The most common LCD types are Twisted Nematic (TN), In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Vertical Alignment (VA). These three types of LCD control the twist angle and movements of liquid crystal molecules to allow light to pass through them in their twisted phase.
When no voltage is supplied to the liquid crystal display, light can pass through the liquid crystal display. When voltage is supplied, light cannot pass through the liquid crystal display. Thus, when a predetermined voltage is selectively applied to different pixels defined in the liquid crystal display, a picture can be shown.
However, for many reasons, the liquid crystal display cannot perform at low temperature environments. The threshold voltage of the liquid crystal display is related to the temperature, increasing as the temperature decreases. The high threshold voltage will deteriorate the color contrast of the liquid crystal display. In addition, the viscosity of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer will increase as the temperature decreases. When the liquid crystal molecules become hard move, the response time of the liquid crystal display becomes slow.
Conventionally, in order to overcome the above problems, a heating layer is provided on the surface away from the liquid crystal molecules to increase an operating temperature of the liquid crystal display. The heating layer is usually made of indium-tin oxide transparent conductive layer. However, the indium-tin oxide transparent conductive layer is inefficient heater. The process of heating with an indium-tin oxide transparent conductive layer consumes a lot of energy and requires a preheating process.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a liquid crystal display that can perform in low external temperature environments.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The examples set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present liquid crystal display, in at least one form, and such examples are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.